


Work Break

by pharahsabs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Rimming, Smut, pharitte, rocket squire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharahsabs/pseuds/pharahsabs
Summary: Fareeha asks Brigitte to take a look at her armor, and Brigitte is more than happy to. But she finds it increasingly hard to focus with the gorgeous soldier watching her - so the two women decide to take a hard earned break.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Brigitte Lindholm
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Work Break

Brigitte couldn’t lie. She’d always had a thing for the older woman - the strapped, tall, intimidating, and breathtakingly gorgeous Fareeha. Since the early days at the Overwatch base she’d long harbored a childhood crush on her, but seeing as Fareeha was a bit older than her, she knew nothing would ever come of it. It was just a quiet, innocent secret to keep to herself, one that she forgot about with time.

However, it all came rushing back ever since Brigitte caught a glimpse of Fareeha in Helix’s public service announcement that they had recruited a member of the proud, meritorious Amari family onto their Board of Executives, Fareeha in her shining blue Raptora suit that no doubt had to have been packed with advanced AI that she herself was not familiar with, looking ever dapper and breathtaking with her golden beads in her hair and her shiny, polished suit. Brigitte had a thing for women in armor - and there Fareeha was, looking the picture perfect strong, armored soldier lady of her dreams. 

So it took her by shock, by surprise, actually, when Winston initiated the recall, and Fareeha, having seen their stunt in Paris, decided to step down from her cushy position at Helix and join the ragtag team that was Overwatch. And it surprised Brigitte even more when Fareeha took notice of her, complimented her engineering work, and even asked her if she could take a look at her Raptora armor sometime. 

Brigitte took a moment to overcome her shock. She felt her face flush pink. “It’ll take some time for me to get familiar with the design, but if you don’t mind, I’d love to.”

Fareeha’s eyes crinkled in a soft, pleased smile. “I don’t mind at all. I suppose it means more time together, doesn’t it?”

“I suppose it does,” Brigitte said. “I hope you don’t get bored, sitting in my workshop with me for hours on end. It can get kind of hot and sweaty in there- “ she stopped herself upon realizing how odd her sentence was starting to sound. 

“I like the sound of that,” Fareeha shot her a wink. 

_ Oh, she’s coming onto me, _ Brigitte thought with excitement. 

The sexual tension would not cede between them, as the minutes ticked by. There was a point where Brigitte was soldering away at a strip of metal and Fareeha came and stood behind her, her breath so close it tickled the back of her neck. Brigite caught a whiff of how good Fareeha smelled - like clean laundry mixed with lilies, mixed with cologne?? And it almost made her lick her lips. This woman was so irresistably attractive that she could not focus on her work.

“I hope I’m not distracting you, Brigitte,” Fareeha hummed. Brigitte’s heart raced in her chest as she heard her name fall from those beautiful lips, in that low, lilting accented voice. She felt a torrent of sweat bead from her forehead, and it wasn’t entirely from the sweltering heat of the workshop. She had to crack open a window. 

“Just a little,” Brigitte said. “It’s a bit hard to concentrate when there’s a pretty woman watching me.”

“Oh?” Fareeha quirked an eyebrow and leaned against the table, facing the other way so that her face was mere inches away from Brigitte’s. “I could leave, if that would make it easier.”

“No!” Brigitte found herself saying, a tad bit too enthusiastically. “No, don’t go. I like your company.”

Fareeha smiled. “Maybe it’s time you took a quick little break then.”

Brigitte felt her will collapse. She put the soldering tools down, and that was as good as a surrender.

Their lips met in a sudden, lustful clash. Fareeha was a few inches shorter than Brigitte, but she immediately took control of the kiss. Fareeha’s strong arms wrapped around Brigitte’s waist and pulled her in, against the workshop bench. Brigitte let out a pleased moan at being pulled in so passionately. She wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s neck and pulled her in closer, and wound her fingers through Fareeha’s silky black hair. Fareeha smiled into their kiss, pleased at Brigitte’s reciprocated excitement. Fareeha’s hands tugged at the hem of Brigitte’s shirt and one slipped beneath, gently gracing against Brigitte’s hard, slightly sweaty belly, which sent waves of butterflies fluttering through her.

“We should take this to my room,” Brigitte pulled away from their kiss long enough to whisper against Fareeha’s lips.

Fareeha smiled. “Lead the way.”

With a grin, Brigitte picked Fareeha up with ease, and wrapped her legs around her waist. She carried her out of the workshop, through the backyard, and inside her house. Fareeha began to lay affectionate kisses on Brigitte’s neck as she carried her up the stairs. 

“We’re not gonna make it up the stairs if you keep that up,” Brigitte warned. Fareeha chuckled at this, and continued to suck at her neck. Then, Brigitte kicked open the door to her bedroom, tossed Fareeha on the bed, and pounced on top of her. They met in a heated kiss and Fareeha’s arms wrapped around Brigitte, holding her close. Rough, heated touches set both their nerves afire, and the sounds of them gently moaning and breathing filled the room. Brigitte’s hand snaked down to Fareeha’s jeans and began to fumble at the buttons. Fareeha hoisted her hips up so she could pull her pants down, and slide them off her legs and onto the floor, where they landed in a bundle. She removed her shirt as well - and Brigitte hitched a breath when she saw Fareeha laying on the bed, in her full glory. Her lean, hard abdominals glistened with a light sheen of sweat, and her brown nipples crowned her full, soft breasts. Her shoulders were aligned with intricate tattoos and a few pinkish scars from battle.

“You’re gorgeous,” Brigitte said. Her eyes traveled down the soldier’s stomach to her crotch - Brigitte could see a dark spot formed in Fareeha’s boxers. “Someone’s excited,” Brigitte teased. 

“How could I not be? A pretty woman just carried me to bed,” Fareeha grinned. She reached over and helped Brigitte take off her shirt, and Brigitte quickly discarded her sports bra and her trousers and tossed them on the floor besides Fareeha’s clothes. Now, the two women were naked, and twisted in each other, their legs interlocked as they made out intensely. 

Fareeha’s hand trailed down between Brigitte’s legs, running through the swath of reddish brown hair that sat at the crest of her pelvis. A long brown finger gently teased at Brigitte’s slit, and Fareeha’s eyes twinkled when she felt glistening wetness there. She brought her finger up to her mouth and sampled a taste. Brigitte moaned at the sight of Fareeha sucking her own juices off her finger. God, she was so sexy.

“Delicious,” Fareeha said. 

“I don’t suppose you’d want to taste it from the source?” Brigitte asked, breathlessly.

“I’d be more than happy to,” Fareeha said. She grabbed Brigitte by the waist and gently flipped her over, so that her muscular body was splayed over the edge of the bed, face down on her stomach. Brigitte’s ass stuck out into the air, looking very delicious and glistening in the light like a tasty appetizer. Fareeha reached out and gently grabbed her cheeks, rubbing and massaging them. Brigitte sighed at the pleasurable sensation. Then, Fareeha gave a quick, loud smack against her left cheek, leaving it stinging. Brigitte yelped at this, but it was unbelievably arousing. 

Fareeha bent down and buried her face between Brigitte’s gorgeous ass. She grabbed two handfuls of her cheeks, kneading them like dough as she licked away at Brigitte’s wet folds. Fareeha’s tongue was skilled, clearly she was very experienced in eating pussy, and Brigitte was so, so happy to reap the benefits. She moaned and bucked back into Fareeha’s face, grinding her clit against the bed, as Fareeha’s strong, skilled tongue flickered in and out of her pussy, lapping up the wetness. 

“Fuck, you taste amazing, Brigitte,” Fareeha purred from between Brigitte’s cheeks. Brigitte felt a stirring of arousal wash through her at the praise. Fareeha’s lips wrapped around Brigitte’s clit and began to suck at the needy pink bud. Brigitte let out a loud moan at the amazing, pleasurable sensation. Then, she felt a finger gently slip inside of her, moving slowly through the wetness. Brigitte could hardly believe it -  _ Fareeha was inside of her!  _ She’d fantasized about this countless times before, but no daydreams could compare to the real thing. Fareeha’s skilled fingers worked away at her pussy, thrusting in and out through the thick, glistening cream of her arousal. Meanwhile, Fareeha’s tongue worked its magic at her clit and slit, licking and sucking away. Brigitte found herself moaning and pleading with Fareeha in Swedish now, too drunk with pleasure to bother with English anymore. Fareeha loved the sound of that - it was music to her ears. 

Suddenly, Brigitte could feel herself approach her peak. Her legs began to feel shaky and she could feel a pleasurable explosion building in her clit, as it was being treated and stimulated to no end by Fareeha’s skilled ministrations, and that wet, quickly darting tongue. It was so, so much - one of Fareeha’s hands kneading and grabbing at her ass, the other fingering her with a heated frenzy, and her lips and tongue servicing her clit and her soaked folds. It was so, so much, and the idea and thought that this beautiful woman treated her so was too much for Brigitte to handle. 

“I’m gonna come!” she cried, and felt her core flood over with white heat and pleasure. Fareeha darted her tongue and fingers in and out of Brigitte’s slit faster and buried her face in deeper between those cheeks as Brigitte bucked against her and finally came with a cry, squirting out hot, clear liquid of arousal all over Fareeha’s mouth and face. Fareeha lapped it up hungrily and savored how the Swedish woman’s cum tasted on her tongue. 

Brigitte lay face down, sprawled up on the bed a moment to catch her breath in the aftermath of such a mind blowing, powerful orgasm. She mewled as Fareeha gently licked at her folds and planted kisses along her inner thighs, her soft butt cheeks and the swollen, throbbing bead of her clit.

“Someone made quite the mess,” Fareeha teased. 

“It’s not my fault. You are  _ really _ good at that,” Brigitte heaved, and they laughed together. Fareeha gently took Brigitte by the waist and turned her, so they could meet in a kiss. Brigitte felt arousal blossom between her legs as she tasted herself in Fareeha’s mouth. It wasn’t a bad taste, at all, but it was beyond hot to just think where that mouth had been a moment ago. The two women made out on the bed, wrapping themselves in each other as the kiss grew increasing heated. Brigitte squeezed at Fareeha’s breast and tugged a dark nipple, eliciting a groan from her. Brigitte decided she wanted to return the favor and make Fareeha feel good. She began to move her lips down from Fareeha’s lip to her jawline, where she gently kissed along the defined cut, lavishing the gorgeous soldier in kisses and gentle licks. She tugged an earlobe between her teeth and gently licked at her ear, which was a sensitive spot for Fareeha and caused her to groan. Then, Brigitte moved down and sucked and licked at her neck. She stayed there for a moment, long enough to leave a mark. 

Brigitte moved herself to straddle Fareeha’s waist. She took Fareeha’s hand and pinned her down to the bed as she took a nipple in her mouth, sucking away. Fareeha sighed and bucked her hips up, seeking contact with Brigitte. Brigitte nibbled lightly and tugged at the nipple, making Fareeha moan. Brigitte loved the sound of her moans - she was so unapologetic, so unrelenting in her pleasure, and it was very arousing to be with someone like that. Brigitte moved down along Fareeha’s abs and planted kisses along the hard lines of her smooth stomach, licking up some sweat along the way. Then, Brigitte reached her destination - the neatly trimmed strip of dark pubic hair jutting between her Adonis belt, pointing to the prize that lay between Fareeha’s kegs. Brigitte kissed along the small trail of black hair and gave a little nip just above Fareeha’s hip, stirring a hiss from Fareeha’s lips. Brigitte kissed along her inner thigh, enjoying how soft and smooth the soldier’s skin was, and how she could faintly feel her muscles flex underneath. Fareeha was getting riled up with each lick, each tongue swipe, and she squeezed Brigitte’s hand harder.

Then, Brigitte licked Fareeha's glistening wet lips, which were now swollen with arousal. She moaned as she got a mouthful of Fareeha’s excitement. The taste was immaculate, and she needed more. Fareeha began to sigh and moan curses in Arabic as Brigitte lapped away at her pussy, digging in and out like a cat drinking water. She sucked at the needy bud of her clit, and Fareeha cried at the pleasure. 

Brigitte buried her face deeper between those thighs, and soon she felt the solder wrap her legs around Brigitte to hold her there. She fucked in and out of Fareeha’s pussy with her famished tongue, seeking to get as deep inside her as possible. All around her, everything she tasted, touched, felt, and heard was Fareeha. She felt as if she had died and gone to heaven. She closed her eyes and got lost in the ethereal sound of Fareeha’s moans, gasps, sighs, and murmurs in her language. She, too, had long since abandoned English, and the sound of Fareeha’s native tongue only aroused and spurred Brigitte on more. 

Brigitte trailed her tongue down a bit further, and gently probed at Fareeha’s other entrance. Fareeha gasped at the sensation, and squeezed her fingers even harder. Brigitte could see this pleased her, so she gently rimmed around the ring of muscle, loving the slight taste of sweat. She tongued Fareeha’s ass for a few moments and the soldier only got riled up even more, wiggling her ass for more contact with Brigitte’s lips. Brigitte gently teased at Fareeha’s wet folds with her spare hand, and inserted a finger slowly. Fareeha’s hungry pussy sucked her finger right inside, and the tight heat turned Brigitte on beyond belief. She began to fuck back and forth into the beautiful woman spread out before her, as she rimmed her ass with a loving, hungry tongue. 

Brigitte curled her finger upwards and grazed against that sweet spot on Fareeha’s frontal wall. Fareeha cried out. 

“That’s it,” Brigitte murmured between a mouthful of ass, “you like this, don’t you?”

Fareeha moaned her approval. Brigitte worked her fingers faster, hitting that spot again and again and sending waves of blinding pleasure over Fareeha. 

“Ah, fuck, it’s so good, Brigitte. I’m going to come soon,” Fareeha gasped. She wrapped her legs to pull Brigitte in tighter. Brigitte wrapped her lips around Fareeha’s clit and shut her eyes, enjoying the pleasure of Fareeha’s thighs wrapped around her head, the taste of her arousal filling her mouth, and the tight, flexing walls of muscle clamping around her fingers. Fareeha bucked upwards off the bed and her breaths grew heavier, and a droplet of sweat trickled down her forehead. “I’m coming! Oh, fuck! I’m coming, Brigite!”

The sound of her name falling from the gorgeous woman’s lips sent Brigitte spiraling as well - and a rush of cum flooded Brigitte’s mouth as Fareeha reached her peak. Brigitte coaxed her orgasm out of her fully and held her down tight, the sound of squelching and their moans filling the air. 

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Fareeha sighed happily. She let Brigitte free from her trappings between her legs, and with a smile Brigitte crawled on top of Fareeha again. Fareeha was slightly flushed with her post orgasm glow, and the light of the late afternoon glowed on her skin. She looked downright angelic. Brigitte felt her heart throb in her chest as she took in the sight. Then, Fareeha pulled her down in a kiss, a sweet, gentle kiss that ended in a shared giggle, and they leaned their foreheads against one another. Fareeha brought a hand up and gently stroked Brigitte’s cheek.

“I’ve been wanting that for a while,” Brigitte admitted, feeling bashful all of a sudden.

Fareeha looked into her eyes for a moment, and smiled. She gave a gentle peck on her lips. “There can be a lot more where that came from, if you want.”

Brigitte smiled. “I do.”

“Then I’m all yours,” Fareeha said, and kissed her again. And then again. And soon, they found themselves laid on the bed, limbs woven together and kisses plastered everywhere, as a second round fell upon them. Brigitte had the feeling this was going to be a long night. Not that she minded, at all. 


End file.
